Vacation
by Scarlett O'Awesome
Summary: This is a sequel to Lonely Hearts Club. If you want to follow the happenings, please read Lonely Hearts Club. Nice remembers why he was bothering Thalia, but she wants a break. All he wants is to keep the butt-kicking to a minimum, but that's hard to do when no one will listen!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh would you look at that, I wrote a sequel.**

**Also, the prequel's song was "Lonely Hearts Club" on the Electra Heart album by Marina and the Diamonds.**

**Marina is my favorite singer, and I suggest you listen to her. At least, listen to "Lonely Hearts Club." It increases the reading for the prequel. Also, listen to "Vacation" by the Go-go's while reading this.**

**A ton of people liked Lonely Hearts Club, and asked for me so update.**

**Well, show's over over there, but I wrote a prequel.**

**'Cause, you know, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**Riiiiiiight.**

**Seriously! That was only supposed to be a oneshot! But nooooooooo, too many people wanted more. So I wrote more. It's done, and people are still begging for more!**

**Whatever. Here's your stinkin' chapter.**

_"Two weeks without you,_

_How could I forget?_

_Two weeks without you,_

_And I still haven't gotten over you yeah!_

_Vacation all I ever wanted..."_

Seriously? Seriously. Singing had gotten them into that huge mess, and she was still doing it?

Nico kicked the door in frustration.

Thalia's dripping wet head popped out.

"Hello? Who kicked my door?"

"I did," Nico said. "Your singing got us into this big mess, and you continue to sing!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do to pass the time?"

Wait. ADHD activity.

"Hey. There aren't any bathrooms or showers in the cabins... what are you doing?"

A gray object was slowly squeezing out the door above Thalia.

A cloud popped out the door.

Unfair. He wanted a personal shower.

As if the cloud heard him, it drifted to above his head.

And let loose.

He was soaked.

"Ehehehe, hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA!" Thalia thought it fun to taunt him with laughter.

"Well, your music doesn't match your appearence."

She grabbed a brush and smacked him over the head.

He left.

_(Vacation all I ever wanted Vacation have to get away Vacation need some time alone*)_

Well, Percy wouldn't laugh at him. No, he'd laugh at Percy.

He found him playing with Mrs. O'Leary.

In the back of his mind, he wondered who would name a hellhound that besides a crazy guy stuck in a labyrinth.

No one.

He walked up to Percy. He thought he'd test if he was in Annabethland. If he was, well, there was no chance of hanging out with him.

"Hey, do you know if anyone else would name their dog Mrs. O'Leary?"

"I dunno, let's ask Annabeth."

Annabethland, for sure.

He remembered why he was waiting for Thalia and got into that big mess. He wanted her to shock him for being him, being him meaning 'Annabeth and swans doing ballet and skipping koalas' or whatever Annabethland was like. How should he know?

He set off to find Thalia and save himself from the wrath of her because he forgot why they were in that mess.

He'd never admit it, but inside he knew it was his fault.

***Pagebreaks are deleted on ff so I put song lyrics instead. If you love the song, it's called "Vacation" by the Go-Go's.**

**By the way, this won't be updated daily, like Lonely Hearts Club. You'll have to wait, because I'm going on the Rubicon for the weekend. I'll get back, write Chappie #2, and post it. Wait three, four days. Sorry! At least I'm giving you this while I'm gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe... I thought I'd write day after camping. Two days later, almost three, and I post.**

**I'm not dead, deal with it.**

"Thalia!"

"No Nico, not now."

"But, but, why?" Nico quivered his lip to try and beg her into it. He tilted his head and tried to make his eyes bigger.

Thalia refused to melt under his sad eyes.

Damn you. Damn you to the depths of Tartarus. No one simply resists the D'Angelo puppy face.

No one.

"Pwease?" Nico normally wouldn't sink to baby talk, it was beneath him. But, when you need to stop someone from kicking your butt, it was kind of necessary. He remembered why they got into that big mess, and Thalis said she'd kick his butt because he'd forgotten. He didn't doubt it, and he was pretty sure she was waiting to build up energy for a really good shock.

"No."

This called for desperate measures.

"Fine."

He stormed away, knowing he needed energy for a all-out bother.

Time to bring out the big guns.

Happy-go-lucky Nico, activate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I regret nothing. No update for any of you. I'll give a list of reasons to justify my lateness:**

**School,**

**Dying hair pink,**

**Making an app.**

**Nope, no reason.**

**Oh well, here's your stinking chapter.**

He went to his cabin.

Naptime.

(_Vacation all I ever wanted, vacation have to get away)_

He streched. Okay, RELEASE THE ADHD!

He bounced out the door like PInkie Pie on crack and headed straight for the Zeus cabin. He knew he had to act as hyper as possible. He shoulder-charged the door.

"Ack! WHAT THE HELL, NICO? EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING? OR ASKING POLITELY?"

"What's the fun in that? I just wanted you to know that I loooooove that shower idea you had, and I wanted to have one. OOOOOH! We should name it! Cloud shower, yeah! No, Shower cloud! No, Cloud shower! Cloud shower, shower cloud, Cloud shower, shower cloud, Cloud shower, shower cloud..."

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, I SWEAR, I WILL DO ANYTHING!" Thalia curled into a ball and shrieked. "JUST MAKE IT STO-OP! I JUST WANT A SHORT VACATION OR SOMETHING FROM HIM! IT'S ALL I WANT! I HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Anything?" Nico said, stopping bouncing for the first time that entire conversation.

"Anything." Thalia whimpered.

"Will you... listen to me?"

"Yes, as long as you shut up."

"Okay, I needed to tell you that I was coming to you earlier because I wanted you to shock Percy for being in Annabethland."

"You... you... you little... You came here and annoyed the shit out of me for that?" Thalia said dangerously.

"Yeah! I needed to tell you because you would kill me because I forgot, remember? So, will you not kill me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, you little, I mean, Nico, you annoyed me."

"But, but..."

"You have two seconds to say your goodbyes."

And, not for the first, or last, time, Nico ran screaming out of the Zeus cabin, with a very pissed Hunteress chasing him.

_Vacation, all I ever wanted,_

_Vacation, have to get away_


End file.
